JSSBC
Welcome everyone to the third Newcomer Direct for my biggest project ever to be released on this site, Jake's Super Smash Bros.! Very recently I added Nester, the one-hundredth unique fighter into the game, though if you've been following the page, you'd know I'm far from finished. While I had initially planned for Nester to be the final character in the game, people began complaining about how I cut out certain characters, so I've decided to go back on that and continue adding to the roster until I'm completely satisfied with the product. I've decided to brand the original 100 fighters (as well as the Echo Fighters I have previously announced) as the original "wave" of fighters, and everyone who will be announced in this Direct, and later, will be apart of Jake's Super Smash Bros. Complete! JSSBC is the ultimate Super Smash Bros. game, including all the wacky fighters I love to dream up... and all the boring predictable ones that people were complaining that I cut out. ;P While this direct will primarily focus on characters that have been in previous Super Smash Bros. games, know that several of them have seen a variety of changes to make them more faithful to their original appearances. This is actually going to be the first of two Newcomer Directs coming within the near-future - I had planned to include all of the characters that these two Directs will announce all at once, but I know no one will read this as it is so there's no point to announcing an extraordinary amount of content all at once. Now, without further ado, here are 10 brand new, and Echo, fighters being added into Jake's Super Smash Bros.! Everyone's favourite member of FOXHOUND, the one and only (well...) Solid Snake, joins the battle! Snake is one of the most recognizable faces in all of video gaming, with Metal Gear being one of the most influential series to have pioneered stealth mechanics in video games it's no surprise to see this soldier alongside the likes of Mario and Sonic! Snake returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl once more, and keeps the same special moves as he once had, but his appearance is now based on Big Boss' from Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D. Though his special moves have been retained from his previous Smash Bros. appearances, Snake himself has a number of new tricks up his sleeves, bringing a lot of new equipment to the ultimate crossover. Snake now comes equipped with the Stun Knife from Metal Gear Solid 4, which he uses in a number of his new tilt attacks and in his throws. His Stun Knife, as its name implies, has the ability to paralyze foes if foes are hit with the knife's tip, and in conjunction with his intense skills in close-quarters combat, this makes Snake one of the deadliest foes on the battlefield. BigBossSnakeSSBC.png JSSB Snake alt 1.png JSSB Snake alt 2.png JSSB Snake alt 3.png JSSB Snake alt 4.png JSSB Snake alt 5.png JSSB Snake alt 6.png JSSB Snake alt 7.png Metal gear solid4.png Classic Snake.png When it comes to the F-Zero franchise, the four playable characters of the series' first entry are among some of the most well-known. Captain Falcon is already a fighter in Super Smash Bros., showing off the intense strength he needs to remain one of the greatest F-Zero racers while also doubling as a bounty hunter. But now, one of the deadliest F-Zero pilots is joining him in Super Smash Bros.: Pico! Pico is a former member of the Polipoto military, and he still occasionally works with them as a hitman. Pico is one of the most infamous F-Zero racers, and is extremely well-known for his vehicle's high defence and his insanely-brutish racing style. Four years prior to F-Zero GX Pico caused some sort of major incident during a race that injured a large number of racers and made even those that praised his skills abandon him. In Super Smash Bros. Pico is an Echo Fighter of Captain Falcon, though you may not notice that at first with how crazy his movements are. A lot of his attacks are identical in use, mimicking Captain Falcon's to a T, while also showing his cruel and wild personality by dealing much more damage and having more-unpredictable sweetspots in his attacks. Truly, this alien is a force even a character like Snake might have trouble going up against. Pico.png JSSB Pico alt 1.png JSSB Pico alt 2.png JSSB Pico alt 3.png JSSB Pico alt 4.png JSSB Pico alt 5.png JSSB Pico alt 6.png JSSB Pico alt 7.png JSSB Pico alt 8.png JSSB Pico alt 9.png Following up off Pico, we have another new F-Zero Echo Fighter, though not a Captain Falcon clone like you might expect. Instead, I'd like to introduce Miss Galactic Space Federation herself, Jody Summer, as an Echo Fighter of Zero Suit Samus. Jody Summer's father was the creator of the G-Diffuser technology that allows the F-Zero machines to defy gravity, though Jody herself is more famous for her various athletic accomplishments and awards she has won since childhood. Jody's appearance appears to be somewhat inspired by the original depictions of Samus as well, so I thought there would be no character more perfect to be a Zero Suit Samus clone. Though she and Samus play almost-identically, their special moves do have some differences. For starters, Jody wields a laser pistol and a whip separately. Her laser blasts act more akin to Fox's Blaster shots than Samus' Paralyzer bolts, and the two women's side special moves also differ in how they are performed. Because Zero Suit Samus is supposed to be a more vulnerable, yet still capable, version of Samus due to lacking her Power Suit, she has far more mobility than Jody, though the latter dishes out more damage. JodySummer.png JSSB Jody alt 1.png JSSB Jody alt 2.png JSSB Jody alt 3.png JSSB Jody alt 4.png JSSB Jody alt 5.png JSSB Jody alt 6.png JSSB Jody alt 7.png JSSB Jody alt 8.png JSSB Jody alt 9.png Next up: Simon Belmont. I literally know nothing about Castlevania. All I know is his design from Castlevania Judgement looks cooler than his NES appearance, so I opted to throw my own spin on the character in this way. For those of you who are unaware, Simon has previously appeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate alongside his descendant Richter Belmont. Both of them share a moveset that take different parts of both of the characters' abilities to make their moveset a perfect representation of both of them. Simon's moveset utilizes a number of different Sub-Weapons from the original Castlevania title - namely a silver axe, Holy Water that bursts into flames in the presence of evil, and a Cross that acts similarly to a boomerang. Simon also retains his up special move, Uppercut, and his Final Smash, Grand Cross, as well, despite both having originally been performed by Richter. Unfortunately, Richter Belmont will not be return in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as a playable character. Simon Belmont Chronicles.png JSSB Simon alt 1.png JSSB Simon alt 2.png JSSB Simon alt 3.png JSSB Simon alt 4.png JSSB Simon alt 5.png JSSB Simon alt 6.png JSSB Simon alt 7.png Simon SSBUltimate.png Simon Belmont (Castlevania Judgement).png Joining Simon Belmont from Castlevania is none other than the Innocent Devil, Pumpkin! In Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, players can unlock a very-special mode where they play as Pumpkin by completing the game once to unlock Joachim Mode, and then complete the game again in that mode. Pumpkin comes equipped with the deadly Vampire Killer whip that most of the series' other protagonists often wield, though he's got a slew of his own attacks to make him a unique character, all of which are based around his namesake gourd. In Super Smash Bros., Pumpkin can be classified as a "joke character". His moveset echoes Simon's, but his actual stats are derived from his playstyle in Lament of Innocence: Pumpkin is smaller and faster, and his special attacks are some of the most powerful in the game, but he is also the game's lightest fighter. Like in Lament of Innocence, all of Pumpkin's special moves replace Simon's more-traditional weaponry with pumpkins, though in most cases the attacks are essentially identical. Pumpkin's primarily based upon Lament of Innocence but there are a couple of other nods to his appearance as a summon in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness: instead of tossing an axe, for his neutral special Pumpkin instead throws the Pumpkin Mace that awakens him, and his taunt and other animations are based on some of his poses from that game. Castlevania Lament of Innocence - Pumpkin.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 1.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 2.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 3.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 4.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 5.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 6.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 7.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 8.png JSSB Pumpkin alt 9.png When it comes to criticisms about veterans I cut for Super Smash Bros., one character stood out among the rest. I added MOTHER 3 protagonist Lucas as an Assist Trophy while keeping Ness; I've never really cared for EarthBound and felt that it barely even needed one playable character to be represented well. Still, others disagreed, and I decided to fulfill the demands of the masses. Enter Kumatora. Kumatora is one of the party members from MOTHER 3 (and in my opinion one of the series' only interesting characters). Kumatora is an orphan who was raised by the extremely-feminine Magypsy tribe as the "princess" of the castle she was hidden away in. She carries the ability to perform some of the game's most powerful PSI attacks, and unlike the girls that joined Ness and Ninten on their adventures, fights up-close and personal with her fists. When it came to adding another character from the EarthBound series, I immediately jumped to Kumatora. She is in no ways a clone of Ness, nor does she inherit Lucas' moveset from his Super Smash Bros. appearances. Kumatora fights with her powerful PSI abilities Brainshock, PK Thunder, PK Flash, and PK Freeze, with her most-powerful technique, PK Starstorm, being her Final Smash. In the case of PK Thunder, I felt it would be interesting to make use of Kumatora's resourcefulness and willingness to engage in close-quarters combat, so instead of summoning a lightning bolt she instead jumps forwards as she charges a punch up with electricity. Even her on-screen appearance demonstrates her fierce personality, as she teleports onto the stage while performing a kick. Kumatora Clay.png JSSB Kumatora alt 1.png JSSB Kumatora alt 2.png JSSB Kumatora alt 3.png JSSB Kumatora alt 4.png JSSB Kumatora alt 5.png JSSB Kumatora alt 6.png JSSB Kumatora alt 7.png Mother 3 Violet sprite.png Mother 3 Kumatora Pigmask sprite.png When it comes to Pokémon from the fourth generation of Pokémon titles, there are few Pokémon more recognizable than the Fighting and Steel-type Aura Pokémon: Lucario! Lucario is a very popular veteran in the Smash Bros. series, and is perhaps most well-known for his gimmick revolving around his aura: as Lucario takes damage his own aura strengthens to power up his attacks. This, of course, returns for Jake's Super Smash Bros., as does a large portion of his moveset. Lucario does, however, have a number of changes, including a new side special move and Final Smash. For the former, Lucario now uses a move that the Lucarios of the Pokémon anime series often performed: Bone Rush. Making use of his aura, Lucario creates a bone-shaped staff and use this to attack foes after dashing forwards a fair distance. Lucario also uses this same staff in a number of his smash and tilt attacks, making him a sort of swordsman, the first representative of such for the Pokémon series in Super Smash Bros. Of course, Lucario's new Final Smash still sees him transform into Mega Lucario, but he now performs Flash Cannon upon doing so. This attack sees him harness his energy before releasing a wide beam of pure-white light across the stage to burn the foes unlucky enough to be caught in the conical explosion of light. 448Lucario.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 4.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 2.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 3.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 7.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 6.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Lucario 1.png JSSB Lucario alt 1.png JSSB Lucario alt 2.png JSSB Lucario alt 3.png I've made it quite clear to all that one of my favourite games of all time is the Nintendo GameCube and Wii epic The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and a large part of my love for that game comes from Midna. While the imp-like form Midna takes throughout most of the game already appears in Jake's Super Smash Bros. I thought it'd be an interesting idea to also include her true form, named "Twili Midna" in Hyrule Warriors, as well. Though you may expect her moveset to be based off that used by the Twilight Princess' imp form, Twili Midna isn't an Echo Fighter of... herself. Instead, Twili Midna's moveset is wholly based on Princess Zelda's. Contrary to Zelda's more light-based magical attacks, Twili Midna harnesses the power of Twilight in her attacks, making them opposites in a way. Twili Midna does have a few of her own moves however - her down special move sees her utilize the Mirror of Twilight to reflect projectiles away from her person, while her Final Smash has her call upon the Oocca's Sky Cannon and fire blasts of energy across the stage to decimate all of her foes. HW Twili Midna.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 1.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 2.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 3.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 4.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 5.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 6.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 7.png JSSB Twili Midna alt 8.png HWL Twili Midna Lorule Standard Outfit Artwork.png Speaking about the Zelda series, let's move onto the next new character. Despite only appearing in Ocarina of Time, and not even in a fairly major way, Sheik's become a fan-favourite character. Honestly, while I really dislike The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, I will admit that I too have a soft spot for the Sheikah warrior. I've never really understood the debate about her gender though. In Jake's Super Smash Bros. Sheik retains the moveset she had in previous Super Smash Bros. games, which wasn't really based on much but her ninja appearance. In this new appearance I've given her yet another new Final Smash: the Song of Storms. Sheik's quite a famed harpist, and she uses her skills with the stringed instrument to summon a lightning storm to damage the foes she traps with a simple attack with her kunai. She may be one of the Sheikah tribe's most prominent warriors, but who knows what her lineage truly is considering what's under the mask. Perhaps her love of the harp is shared with her fellow ninjas, or perhaps it's just a simple past time of her's - she did have seven years to learn while Ganondorf was busy making his mark on Hyrule. Sheik-ssb4.png Pe2rrnI.png Bgx8aeh.png t3zWcw0.png woWrIm6.png oCZcYsN.png jbclgjB.png aUrloYT.png HW Sheik - Era of the Hero of Time Outfit.png HW Sheik.png I really, really, really don't like Ridley... but at least he's not Waluigi. This giant purple space dragon's an absolute menace within his home series and Super Smash Bros. His moveset is the same as it was in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which could either be a good or bad thing depending on whether you're on the receiving end of this monster's attacks or not. I've made it evident that I dislike Ridley, but I do like the Metroid games and I'll readily admit that he's one of the best characters to represent it. For those who are unaware, Ridley has a more-personal connection to Samus than the likes of Mother Brain or Kraid. While most of the Space Pirates (and those affiliated with them) simply wish to wreak their brand of chaos on the galaxy, Ridley led the charge against the human colony where Samus was birthed, and he killed the child's parents right in front of her. If that's not bad enough, Ridley would also go on to kill Gray Voice, the Chozo that donated his DNA to strengthen Samus. Ridley SSBUltimate.png JSSB Ridley alt 1.png JSSB Ridley alt 2.png JSSB Ridley alt 3.png JSSB Ridley alt 4.png JSSB Ridley alt 5.png JSSB Ridley alt 6.png JSSB Ridley alt 7.png Best Ridley.png Meta Ridley.png